What's My Age Again?
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: "Because, really, they have the rest of their lives to properly fall in love later. Much later, in some cases. Why rush it?" GakuRin/MikuLuka. One-shot series, varying genres. Now up: I Want You to Want Me. R&R!
1. What's My Age Again?

**A/N : So, I'm back from vacation, and though I really have no idea what to do with my multi-chapter stories, I heard this song from Blink 182, and it got me thinking of one-shot ideas... Also, this could be considered an AU?**

**Disclaimer : I own neither Vocaloid nor the song.**

–

What's My Age Again?:

The smell of cologne tainted the air of Kamui Gakupo's small apartment as he prepared for his date. While the man didn't really understand _why _he had to do all this prep-work—getting dressed, looking damn good in his button down shirt and dark slacks—he's been after this girl for what seemed like forever, and she _finally _agreed to go out with him. Therefore, he had to make this particular Friday night special.

Except, he just hoped that he would be home in time for 11:00 P.M., because there was a program on he _really _wanted to see.

He shrugged the thought off before grabbing his car keys, ready to go pick up his _date_.

Gakupo grinned at the thought, letting his mind wander to when he met the girl for the first time.

–

"Hey, Gakupo," his best friend Mergurine Luka started one day when he had visited her at her home. The two were sitting at her kitchen table, eating tuna, which Gakupo didn't necessarily like, but put up with because it was her favorite food. "Do you want to hang out with me and Miku today?"

Immediately, his characteristically perverted grin had all but split his face in two. "Does this mean I'll be getting a free show?" he answered suggestively.

The pink-haired woman that he knew for years had glared at him, launching out her foot to give him a swift kick under the table to his shin. It throbbed, but he knew he deserved it. After all, Luka was still sensitive with her new relationship with the teal-haired girl. Nevertheless, Gakupo was happy for her. In all the years he had known her, he'd never seen her so happy with someone. He liked to think of himself as their biggest supporter.

"You're an idiot," she sighed. "I don't know why I hang out with you."

He put a hand to his heart and pouted at her. "Breaking my heart over here, Luka," he replied melodramatically.

She threatened, "Don't make me kick you again," and he shut up, because he was curious about being invited to an outing with his friend's lover that he had only met once. "As I was _saying_," she continued begrudgingly, "Miku's friend moved to town recently, and she wants to introduce her to people and show her around a little bit. The more the merrier, right?"

Gakupo thought on this for a moment. "This isn't a blind date, is it?" he asked slowly. His last blind date had gone horribly, horribly wrong. Since when did his sister, Gumi, figure he liked guys, anyway?

Luka spoke, breaking him out of his revere. "Sort of. It was Miku's idea, anyway. But you'll love her friend, really. Miku thinks you'll be great together."

Before Gakupo could find a way to politely decline without being beaten again, the doorbell rang and Luka stood up. "Thanks for agreeing," she said, walking towards the entryway.

"Hey!" the purple-haired man called after her, "I didn't agree to anything!"

When she didn't respond, he figured he was being ignored, and dashed after her down the hall, only stopping when he noticed the three females in the doorway.

Luka was there, of course, along with a girl an inch or two shorter than her with long, teal hair that was kept in two twin-tails. That was her girlfriend, Hatsune Miku, he knew. She had her hands placed on the shoulders of an really_, really _tiny girl with short blonde hair and big blue eyes. She wore a large, somewhat childish bow atop her head, a band T-shirt covered her skinny frame, and _Jesus_, could her skirt get any shorter? He just may have developed a new love for long legs. The small girl smiled at Luka as they shook hands.

Was _that _his blind date? _I owe you one, Miku_.

He put on the most charming smile he could muster, smoothed his hair back with his right hand and straightened his back. He was suave and cool and the epitome of manliness. No way will this girl resist him—

"Aw, c'mon, Miku, _really_? Did you _seriously_ try and set me up again?"

All previous confidence Gakupo had previously built up went flying out the window as the voice like wind-chimes reached his ears.

He heard Miku give an embarrassed laugh. "W-Well, Rin..."

The blonde who's name was apparently Rin sniffed haughtily in his direction. "Geez, could you have picked anyone more flamboyant? He looks more girly than I do."

G-Girly? _Flamboyant_?

He vaguely wondered which god he pissed off to deserve this.

Either way, on that day forward, he was determined to have this little pixie. He would show this _Rin _that he was a damn awesome bastard, and he wouldn't take no for an answer!

Feeling irritation boil up in his blood, he crossed his arms, glaring at her. "Yeah, well," he began lamely, "I-I don't do jail-bait, anyway. What're you, like, thirteen? Fourteen?"

She scowled right back before breaking out of Miku's grasp and ignoring the tealette's protests, marching right up to him, gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him down to her level, causing him to have to bend at the waist. They were nose to nose, and, for a moment, he forgot that they had insulted one another and thought she'd kiss him. Instead, she growled, "I'm _eighteen_, ass-hat." Then, she did kiss him, roughly and precisely. So, distracted as he was by this tiny girl who happened to know how to do _amazing _things with that mouth of hers, he didn't notice when she shifted her lower body.

And then proceeded to knee him. Between the legs. _Hard_.

–

In his car, Gakupo sighed as the memory gradually faded away. Miku didn't bother to tell him that Rin had complexity issues with being reminded how _"young and adorable!" _she looked until many bruises and days after

However, Gakupo had already become strangely infatuated with her confusing character, and even _more _determined to make her his. After that, it had taken a month, but after much persistence and coaxing on his part, the feisty Kagamine Rin had enthusiastically agreed to give him a shot three days ago.

Okay, maybe it wasn't so much enthusiasm. She'd said, _"God dammit. If I just say yes, will you leave me alone?" _But, whatever. Gakupo would take what he could get.

...Why did she have to be so damn difficult, anyway? No one that small and that attractive should be able to be that irritating and stubborn. It went against the laws of nature.

Gradually, Gakupo pulled up to the tiny house that Rin apparently shared with her twin brother. He hadn't met the boy, yet, but Rin said they looked exactly alike, except she was the _"more awesome" _one of the two.

Like the gentleman only _he _thought he was, he parked the car in the empty space by her house and journeyed up the walkway, knocking on the door once he got there. A boy answered the door who looked exactly like Rin—feminine, child-like, skinny, blonde with blue eyes. Gakupo assumed this was her brother.

The Rin-look-alike looked him up and down. What was with the Kagamine's and making people feel immediately uncomfortable. "Can I help you?" he asked. Even his voice sounded like his sister's, except the slightest bit deeper.

But the moment after, Gakupo's ineligible to speak because Rin appeared next to her brother and, for once, she's not wearing that stupid, kiddish ribbon and her hair is all wavy and soft and he really wants to touch it. She has make-up on, and while she'd damn attractive without it, it makes her seem even more surreal. Also, she's wearing a short, dark orange dress with white, high heels and all of it's enough to make him drool.

"Move it, Len," she says to the boy in the doorway, elbowing him for good measure.

In response, Len frowns. "_This _is the loser you're going out with?"

Gakupo almost expects her to defend him, which is stupid. Why would she ever do that? "Yeah, this is the loser," she says on a faux breathy sigh. "Aren't you proud, dearest brother?"

When he mumbled something about being more proud if she didn't look like such a hooker, she punched him upside the head while Gakupo stood awkwardly on the doorstep.

"Well?" she asked sweetly. "Let's go."

–

He's almost sure she isn't going to knee him where it really hurts this time.

Rin and Gakupo stumbled into his dark apartment, and he's glad it's dark, because he didn't have the time to clean recently. Not that he _actually _thought their date would end here, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Because right now Rin is pushing on his—bare? She must have somehow gotten his shirt off without him noticing—chest as their mouths connect in fiery passion, all teeth and tongue. He groans when the backs of his knees hit the edge of his couch, and he tumbles backwards, not even having time to register what was happening, she appeared in his lap, straddling him.

She removes her mouth from his and started sending little butterfly kisses up and down his neck as one of her hands strategically rests on his belt when he notices the time.

He cursed under his breath, hand blindly groping for the TV remote.

Rin, unfortunately, notices. "What are you doing?" she asks, slightly out of breath. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair's mussed, and Gakupo idly wonders if the program is enough to miss _this_.

After deciding there would be other times, he told her, "There's something on that I want to watch."

All he received was a deadpanned look before she punched him in his already swollen mouth.

–

"And that's about the time she walked away from me," Gakupo said, finishing his heartbreaking story as he vented to his dear friend Luka. They were at the local park, sitting on a bench and eating ice cream. Miku sat next to the pinkette, and gave a forced laugh.

Luka slapped the back of his head, causing him to almost lose his ice cream. "Idiot! I can't believe you did that. No wonder she's avoiding you! Nobody likes you when you're twenty-three and act like you're still in high school. I mean, really, getting distracted by the television? Act your age once in a while."

"W-Well," Gakupo defended himself, "Did you _see _that program?"

The pink-haired woman sighed. "Gakupo, do you have ADD or something?"

He scoffed. "Of course not!"

"She hasn't returned your calls in three days," Miku sighed. "I think that means it's over." She gave a like to the ice cream cone in her hands. "Don't worry though, Kamui. There's plenty of time to grow up and find someone else."

Luka stood and turned to face the purple-haired man, pushing her ice cream into her girlfriend's hand so that she could rest her own on her hips. She could sort of be really scary when she wanted to. "No, Gakupo. You need to grow up _now_. And start with apologizing to Rin."

Said man just grumbled, content with eating his ice cream.

–

The next day at noon, he found himself standing outside of Rin's house. Why was he here?

He didn't _really _need to grow up, right? He had his whole life ahead of him for that, but...

He did _really _like Rin...

Squaring his shoulders, he marched up the walkway. He could still be prideful like this, of course. He just had to act apologetic, and then they can pick up right where they left off.

He knocked on the door, and no one answered. So he turned to the doorbell, and rung it. Still, no answer. Determined, he began to bang on the door while simultaneously ringing the bell.

Finally, Rin answered, staring up at him with a promise of death in her sleepy eyes. She held a large blanket around her small frame. "_What_?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Were you still sleeping?" he asked. It was lunchtime, why was she sleeping?

She just scowled at him.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he began brilliantly, "Uh."

Rin rose a brow, pulling the sheet tighter around herself and leaning on the door frame. "I'm so glad you come to me with these brilliant proclamations," she said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Look," he tried again, "I'm sorry if I offended you the other night. But, really, you shouldn't be so serious about everything. I mean, we could always try again."

"Do you really think I'd go out with you a _second _time? I didn't even wanna go to the first!" she exclaimed, both brows now raising in surprise.

A suggestive smile graced his features. "You _seemed _pretty eager to—_oof!_"

The little brat had somehow kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up."

Rubbing his abused belly, he said, "That sure is an immature way to vent your anger, little girl."

Her answering glare all but murdered him on the spot. "_I'm _immature?"

"Yup!" He smiled, if only to get a rise out of her.

She rose a clenched fist, and he wondered idly if she was going to punch him in his still recovering mouth. Instead, she dropped the threatening limb with a sigh.

"You know what, Gakupo? I will go out with you again. _Only _to prove that I'm mature and can forgive easily and talk things out. N-Not because I... like you. Or anything." Her blue eyes looked toward her dainty feet by the end of her statement. It was uncharacteristic, so feminine, and he wondered vaguely if she were blushing.

"Really?" he asked dumbly.

Her (blush-free) face shot back up to him. "Would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

He grinned in what he believed was a suave manner. "I guess not," he answered. On whim, he leaned down and pecked her lightly on her soft, parted lips. "I'll call you."

Gakupo was proud to realize it took Rin a few, dumb-struck moments to shout to his retreating back, "_D-Don't bother!_"

_No one should take themselves so seriously._

_With many years ahead to fall in love._

_Why would you wish down on me?_

_I never want to act my age._

_What's my age again?_

_What's my age again?_

–

**A/N : I had way too much fun with this ^^**

**This could stay as a one-shot... _Or _you lovely people out there could review and I could make it a series. I was thinking little one-shots based off of songs that actually _aren't _Vocaloid related.**

**So, if you wanna see it happen, R&R!**


	2. Head Over Feet

**A/N : -Sniffles- You guys are so awesome. -Hugs readers and reviewers-**

**This song is one of my personal favorites, _Head Over Feet_, by Alanis Morissette. Heh. I like the cheesiest songs~**

**This is a sort of sequel to the last one. So Gakkun is still trying to get Rinny, pretty much.**

–

Head Over Feet:

She was going to _kill _him. Or, at least totally maim him so that he wouldn't make her feel all weird anymore.

Because, obviously, all this was his fault. It couldn't be purely coincidental that, after he came into her day-to-day life, that she started having heart burn and stomach cramps. Maybe he somehow impregnated her with his mind? Nah, that wasn't Gakupo's style. Besides, he wasn't smart enough to do that.

But... he was making her feel _weird_!

Initially, the blonde girl had only met the man because her friends wanted to hook her up. She'd immediately insulted him, then beat him up a bit, and figured that would be the end of it. But _no_, he asked her on a date—which had gone terribly—and, for whatever idiotic reason, she'd accepted. Now, though, he just kept coming back!

Rin glared at the purple-haired man situated on her couch, flipping through one of her brother's college text books he had left out. Was he that bored? Why was he here, anyway? It was a little past noon, and she didn't like waking up before at least 1:00 P.M.. "The hell do you want?" she asked, straightening up slightly to make herself look more intimidating. It was hard when you weren't even five feet tall.

Gakupo just smiled that _stupid_ grin of his. "I just wanted to see your beautiful self. How was your day?" he answered. And _that _was even dumber than his smile.

"I just woke up," she stated flatly, tugging at the ends of her hair in annoyance. He was still smiling at her, and her stomach was hurting now, and she just really wanted to punch him, or go back to sleep. Maybe both.

He shrugged. "I figured. Nice pajamas."

She looked down at her attire to find her normal sleepwear—an oversized T-shirt with an orange on it. It would have been in her best interest, however, to put on a pair of pants before coming down to see who was making so much noise in the living room. Damn pervert.

Forcing herself not to blush or pull down on the hem of her nightshirt, she crossed her arms instead. "Who let you in, anyway?"

"Len, right as he was leaving," he said. Standing up, he stretched contentedly, like he _belonged _in her living room. "So, what're we doing today?"

_We? _"Well, _I'm _going to catch a movie with Miku. You on, the other hand, can leave. I've got stuff to do."

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff!"

Turning, she stalked back up stairs, deciding to get dressed. She wondered vaguely if the persistent bastard would be gone by the time she finished. Rolling her eyes, she thought, _I doubt it_.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, she realized that it had been an hour without hearing anything from Gakupo. He didn't even try to peek on her while she was naked or anything. She couldn't believe he actually listened to her, for once in the time she'd known him, and left.

Her train of thought, however, veered off track when she passed by her tiny kitchen.

_...The fuck?_

Gakupo stood in front of the sink with the water running and soaps gloves adorning his hands. Humming to himself, he put a dish on the drying rack and grabbed a dirty plate from the counter next to him.

He was doing her dishes. Doing. Her. Dishes.

_Why_?

Before she could further ponder on it, a knock on her door resonated through her house. Bolting, she wretched the thing open and threw her arms around a bewildered Miku. "R-Rin? What's wrong?" the teal-haired girl asked worriedly, hesitantly wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

Rin pulled back quickly, grasping the taller girl's shoulders. "The kitchen! Oh, God, Miku, something weird is happening in the kitchen!" she exclaimed. The tealette looked confused, so Rin grabbed her hand and dragged her to the doorway of the aforementioned room, the two hiding behind a corner.

"What the hell is he doing?" she asked Miku once the older girl had gotten a look.

Miku cocked her head to the side. "Um. Dishes?" she responded, as if it were obvious.

"B-But... why?" she questioned. "I didn't ask him to. I didn't even tell him that they needed to be done! Is this supposed to be an insult? Like, I can't take care of myself? I suck at housework? Does he think I won't do them? Wait. Maybe he wants something. Of course, that has to be it! He wants _me_. Badly, evidently. What a—"

"Rin!" Miku interrupted, laughing at the blue-eyed shorter girl. "Calm down. He's just being a gentleman. You should appreciate it."

Rin pouted. "No, he definitely wants _something_."

–

Two days later, Gakupo had somehow convinced her, _yet again_, to see him, this time at his home. She remembered the last time she was at his house, and vowed to keep her hands to herself, thank you very much.

He was a brave, brave man. She'd had a horrible day so far, and it was probably obvious to him, but he still risked the chance of getting his head bitten off. Very brave, indeed.

When the arrived at his apartment after he picked her up, he opened the door and waited.

"What?" she asked. "Aren't you going to go in?" What in the world was he thinking? Why wasn't he moving? He was just... holding the door open for her, like she was some damsel in a western movie.

"Ladies first," he responded, and then smiled.

_Hello, heartburn_. She narrowed her eyes at him. "W-What's with that? You... You just want an excuse to check out my ass, don't you!" she accused heatedly. After she said it, it made sense to her. Of course! The pervert wouldn't do anything considered chivalrous otherwise.

"I was just trying to be polite!" He returned her scowl with full force. When she didn't respond, he provoked, "It's not like there's much to look at back there, anyway."

_Oh_, he was _so_ going to get it. She was well aware of her own lack of curves. This asshole didn't need to remind her. Stomping her foot, she found herself too irritated to insult him or hit him, so she walked inside, pondering the fact that she pretty much just did what he wanted.

Ignoring the thought, she sat on the couch and pouted, knowing very much that she was acting like the petulant child she accused _him_ of being.

Gakupo followed in after her quickly. Standing in front of her awkwardly, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Is, uh, everything alright? Usually, I'd still be out there, on the floor withering in pain for making a remark like that. You're not acting like you."

She shot out an arm and hit him in the stomach, not nearly as hard as she normally would have. "Get bent and die," she murmured.

The man let out an unaffected laugh and he dropped himself next to her on his sofa. "Closer, but not quite," he said teasingly. Then, eyes earnest, he asked, "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He stared at her, and she squirmed. Why couldn't he be normal and _not _want to talk about her problems and feelings and other gooey crap she really didn't care for? "Fine. Len's going to be studying overseas, and I'm going to be lonely. There. Happy? I'm throwing a fit because my brother's leaving." She wasn't looking at him by the end of her confession, and she wondered if he was going to laugh at her and tell her she was being a baby. At least, that's what she'd tell herself in this sort of situation.

Instead, she felt a large, warm hand engulf her own small one resting on her lap. That brought her out of her self-loathing enough to think, _what the hell?_, when she felt his lips press to her cheek.

"It'll be alright," he assured gently. "I'll come see you everyday, okay?"

She couldn't do anything but nod with a dumbstruck look cast upon her features. Who knew Gakupo was such a great listener?

He offered to get them drinks, and she agreed, because she needed to think. What was with Gakupo? The other day, he paid more attention to the television and his own immature behavior more than he did to her. Was he changing?

...Or was she just getting to know him better?

Her cheeks felt warm and she felt horrified to know she was blushing. And it was all Gakupo's fault. Oh, good God, _no_. She was _so _not falling for that stupid, self-absorbed, immature, girly, asshole. Never ever ever. NEVER.

So when he reentered the room, she ran up to him, face still flushed and kicked him in the shin. He cursed at her, dropping their beverages and making a mess on the floor.

"What was that for?" he asked, eyes wide. She guessed he hadn't been expecting it.

"For before, you deserved it," she answered. Then, she placed her hands on his shoulders and jumped up, wrapping her legs around her waist so that she was level with him.

"What—" Before he could finish that sentence, she crushed her lips to his.

"And _that_," she said when they parted, "Was for making me feel better."

When he grinned at her, she contemplated punching him, and telling him that it was for making her fall for him.

–

_You've already won me over, in spite of me._

_So don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet._

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are._

_I couldn't help it._

_It's all your fault._

–

**A/N : Heh :3 I love this AU-ish thing I have going on. It's so amusing. The whole dish-washing-thing was inspired by a comic I saw on DeviantArt that I can't remember who wrote it.**

**Review Responses:**

**Ocean Prince: I love these songs :D I feel like I'm giving people a taste in my awesome, non-japanses music. Oh, TV. Preventing people from getting laid for God-knows how many years now.**

**Hakurii: Hehe. The whole "ass-hat" thing was actually my mom's fault. I was reading an excerpt of one of my favorite author's new books, and she was reading over my shoulders out loud, and and mispronounced "asphalt." I found it amusing.**

**Baddamobs: Thank you!**

**Debby Downer: I DID IT! And thank you!**

**Orange and Eggplant babies: Can't escape tsundere!Rin. And I love immature, pervy!Gakupo :D**

**Maiden of the Heavens: Thank you! And, hopefully, I'll get quite a few of these up.**

**Xander Cruize: Thank you ^^ And I know, I tend to have problems with that a lot. Hopefully this ****one was better.**

**PaperCutVictim: I sure hope this isn't a sin, or I have to start hiding from the angry mobs early this year. Silly Gakkun and Tsundere Rin make an amazing combination :D**

**R&R for more! Oh, and if you want to request a song, go ahead!**


	3. She's a Lady

**A/N : Hey, it's not an AU this time! Also, not related to the previous two.**

**Requested by Debby Downer, who's awesome with reviews :D By _Forever the Sickest Kids_.**

–

She's a Lady:

_Slap!_

The sound resonated throughout the large room that only held two people. Sure, there had been many other people here to begin with; but once the couple had started arguing, the crowd had filed out, already used to their antics. They whispered and made bets by now about who would end up victorious and how long they would be seen sulking around the Vocaloid house. Of course, it was never for long, and then the two would be sickeningly sweet towards one another before another argument took root. It was a cycle by now.

Kamui Gakupo held his stinging cheek, though it didn't really hurt all that much compared to what happened to him almost everyday. Maybe he deserved it, because he could just now feel the hoarseness of his throat and realized he had been yelling.

However, the tiny blonde didn't seem to be finished.

"_Idiot! _I can do whatever the hell I want!" she shrieked. Her face was red and her hair was a mess. Blue eyes darted back and forth, never quite setting their glare on him.

He scowled, knowing full well that he should just accept the fact she was, well, Kagamine Rin and _did _usually do whatever she wanted. His pride, though, would never admit to it. So he started yelling. Nonsense, really, and he wasn't quite thinking about what he was shouting about. He processed empty words about not caring, and also some colorful vocabulary, but his mind really was on ways to make this right later. They were close now. Very close. She stood up on her tiptoes, and he loomed over her, towering her small frame. She was shouting, too, now, and their words were mixing together. Vaguely, he let his mind wander at how her high voice and his low tone contrasted, causing them both to sound louder than they would otherwise.

He really was getting sick of this, and now his head hurt and his cheek still throbbed. Finally, he took hold of her narrow shoulders, stopping her ranting, and shouted, "I don't fucking _care _what happens to you, alright?"

Obviously, the man didn't mean the words, and he knew it even before he said them. The thing was, he didn't have the patience to bite them back, and this was the game they played. See who could hurt the other more with just their voice.

Apparently, he was winning this one, but the thought left a hallow feeling in his stomach. His grip on her seemingly fragile body softened, and she raised a hand. He winced, knowing she was going to hit him.

...But she didn't. Slowly, she put her arm down and stared up at him for a split second before snapping her eyes to the ground. But he _saw _her watery gaze. She broke out of his hold and took a careful step backwards. Another.

"Rin," he tried pathetically. When he made a move toward the younger girl, she spun on her heel, bolting out the door.

Things would be better tomorrow. Sure, he'd never snapped at her like that before, but things would be how they normally go. One of them would go apologize, and then they'd kiss and make up. Like usual.

Right?

–

Gakupo absolutely _dreaded _the fact he was in love with someone he hated on so many different levels.

Because this whole episode was _obviously _her fault. He wasn't sure who started the argument but he was almost _positive _it had been something she said. And, now, she found it acceptable to totally avoid him for three days straight.

On day one, he had been searching guiltily, wanting nothing more than to hug her and apologize. He hadn't found her, but Len, who told him that Rin wasn't feeling well and would appreciate being left alone. Gakupo had found this one hell of a lie, but had accepted she wasn't ready to talk and gave up for the day.

Day two, he once again set off to be told by _Kaito _of all people that the blonde girl had mentioned shopping in the city. This, Gakupo knew, _had _to be an excuse just to evade him, He had felt annoyed, but slightly put off. Just how far would she go to _not _see him?

And on day three? He was _pissed_.

"Who does she think she is, anyway?" he vented to his friend Luka who sat on the living room sofa while he paced around. She smiled sympathetically. "I mean, here I am, going out of my way to apologize for something that wasn't even _my _fault—"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this," Luka interrupted him, "But the whole manor could hear you yell that last bit at her before it got quiet. Actually, me and Miku thought she'd killed you then. Evidently not."

The purple-haired man flushed to his ears in shame. Was he said really that effective? "W-Well," he protested, "If she wasn't so... _her_, I wouldn't have been so mad!"

The pinkette rose one delicate brow at him, reclining backwards with a smug expression. Damn her and her seemingly effortless relationship with the famous Hatsune Miku. Damn it all to hell. "And what, exactly, is '_her_,' Gakupo?"

Said man froze mid-step, pausing to think about this. "Um," he began brilliantly. "Rin's... She always has to point out every singly thing wrong with me!"

"What's wrong with a little criticism?"

"It's not only a _little_," he retorted. "She _is _a critic. And a skeptic. Plus, she's such a traitor! I mean, Kaito knew where she was going yesterday and I still didn't!"

Luka snickered. "She is mad at you, you know."

Gakupo huffed, crossing his arms. "That's not the point. She's also a backseat driver and always provides more drama than necessary when it comes to stupid, little things. And you and I both know she knows _way _too much about things." It was true. Rin was the first one to figure out Luka and Miku's relationship. "Plus," he continued, "She's such a damn good actress and a first class liar and is always forgetting things!"

"And?" the woman goaded, looking way to relaxed for his tastes.

His shoulders slumped. "And I can't stay mad at her when she pouts. You've seen the pout, Luka. You _know_. No one that... _attractive_ should be this irritating. She's so bittersweet. But..."

Luka leaned forward, eyes softening. "But you love her," she continued for him.

"But I love her," he echoed. He slumped down on the couch next to his friend and buried his head in his hands. "Gah, I don't think I've ever messed up this badly before with her. What am I gonna do?"

The pink-haired woman just patted his shoulder, not really having much of a response.

–

Late that night, Gakupo was lying in bed trying to sleep when a soft knock echoed through his room.

Grumbling to himself, he went to answer it.

"Hey."

He really should have expected this. She always did have some strange timing.

"Can I come in?"

The purple-haired man stepped to the side and allowed Rin entrance. She kicked off her slippers and sat on his bed, swinging her legs because her feet didn't quite reach the floor. He shut the door and leaned against the wood, staring at her through the dark, moonlit room. It was quite the setting. "Um, what's up?" he asked, feigning calm.

She rose a playful brow at him. "What? You didn't miss me?"

Gakupo really wasn't in the mood for her teasing games. "Rin, you can't just disappear like that for _three days_," he told her.

Laid-back demeanor deflated, he saw her shoulders tensed as she moved her gaze to her feet. "Thought you didn't care what happened to me," she murmured.

"You _know _I didn't mean that." He walked forward to kneel in front of her on the floor, not missing the way she stiffened. Great. She was still mad. "I was just angry and was getting a headache and blurting out nonsense," he told her, trying to make her voice sound soothing.

"Nonsense, my ass," she retorted curtly. "You wouldn't have even thought about it randomly if you didn't mean it."

He stood, causing Rin to jerk her eyes to his own before carefully shifting them away. "I don't want to fight again," he told her honestly. "But... I mean... If you don't think it's worth it, I understand."

"What are you talking about?" She still didn't meet his gaze.

He sat down on the mattress beside her, about a foot away. "We're always arguing about something or another. We don't really, you know, get along all that well. So, what I'm saying is, I'll be done if you are."

Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he could swear he saw her shoulder tremble.

When she didn't answer for a moment, he began to worry. _Of course_, he'd take her back in a heartbeat, and he was really hoping for her to ask him that. But would she? Did she think that she could put up with him anymore? Either way, he was giving her the chance to opt out. He didn't want her to be with him just because she felt she should. She should _want _to.

"You're an idiot," she said. He opened his mouth to angrily retort, but she fell to the side, resting her head on his shoulder. "_Obviously_, I'd stay with you. Stupid."

Mouth dry, he forced out, "Yeah, yeah," because he really didn't know what else to say. Wrapping an arm around her small form, he lifted her into his lap, burying his face in her hair that smelt like oranges. "I was worried you'd actually leave," he admitted, his blushing face hidden.

"Stupid," she repeated, fingers playing at the base of his neck as she pressed a kiss to his temple. "That was just a lesson you had to be taught. Don't ever mess with me. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, you know."

And, Gakupo learned, that was _so true_.

–

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around,_

_Baby don't return to me_

_if you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

–

**A/N: Aw. I liked this one. More serious than the others, but it's good to try that out too once in a while.**

**Also, I'm not going to put review responses for this anymore, because this is really only little snippet things, but PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING ANYWAY. Seriously. I love them, and they make me wanna write more.**

**So R&R! And tell me if you have any requests! **


	4. Next Contestant

**A/N : Hurricane warnings up where I live this weekend. I'm kind of excited... :3**

**This next song is by Nickelback and isn't AU. **

–

Next Contestant:

"If you value my sanity at all, you _won't _wear that tonight."

Gakupo noticed the small girl in the mirror roll her eyes at his his request, but pointedly thought to ignore it. She pulled her corset in place, then turned to face him. "Get over it, Gakupo. It's a costume, and it was requested for me to wear," Rin stated, settling down on her bed next to him to start putting on her boots.

The purple-haired man sighed loudly, if only to make her feel a little guilty about this. Rin was doing a video with a few other Vocaloids tonight, and her costume was just... _ridiculous_. Did a corset even count as a shirt? Her shorts barely left anything to the imagination! And he highly doubted the blonde could walk in those high, thin heels. While Rin didn't seem too perplexed about her attire, it was slowly driving him crazy. Why should other people get to see her dressed like... _that_?

After all, she was _his _girlfriend, not all of the world's.

She finished with her shoes and returned to the mirror to put on her make-up. "Can't you just reject the song? I'm sure someone else can take your place," he pleaded.

Rin glared at him. "Seriously? It's only a _video_. I'm a professional—and so are you. _You _have to wear weird things all the time, and I never complain about it, do I?"

"What about when I was filming Imitation Black?"

"That," she stated, "was just plain _strange_. Tell me you didn't feel awkward groping my brother with Kaito."

When he realized he couldn't really answer that without screwing himself over either way, he flopped backwards onto the mattress to stare at the ceiling. Why was she so damn stubborn?

Suddenly tired, he closed his eyes. It was _her _fault he was like this, anyway. He had never been the jealous type, not until recently. So, obviously, it was all her fault. So she should take the necessary steps to fix it. Obviously.

After a few moments of quiet pondering, there was a weight on his stomach. Opening his eyes, Gakupo looked up to see his blonde girlfriend looming over him. She looked stunning, sure, and if she had done this just for _him _he would have been happy about it. But, no, she was doing it for _work_. He narrowed his eyes at her when she kissed the tip of his nose. Why did she have to be all cute now, when he was trying to be angry with her?

"That's it," he said on yet another sigh. "I'm coming with you tonight."

Rin sat up, now situated on his lap with her knees on either side of him. "You are _so_ not. Last time, you kept picking a fight with Len the whole shoot. He already felt awkward enough filming _Spice!_, he didn't need your commentary about keeping his hands to himself," she said, a scowl marring her pretty features.

"Hey." Gakupo sat up on his elbows, returning the younger girl's glare. "His grabby little fingers were all over you."

"Gakkun. He was supposed to be some sort of nymphomaniac. That's what he was told to do."

"You guys were supposed to be doing a music video, not a porno! And what about your _Romeo & Cinderella_ one? You two were all over each other!"

She punched him in the shoulder. "Should I remind you of all the songs you did with Luka where you had to molest her? Think I liked watching that? But I didn't say anything or make a fuss about it." He really, really hated her logic sometimes. She smiled when he didn't retort, and continued, "If it's Len you're worried about, he already knows not to do anything."

Gakupo sat up further, causing Rin to have to brace her arms around his shoulders or risk tumbling onto her hardwood floor. "But it's not _only _Len. You do stuff like this with lots of other people! Boys and girls alike!" It was true. Not only did he have to fend off the male population with his sword, but also the female. To him, it seemed like everyone was potential competition for his girl. Said girl was still glaring at him. Trying to appease her, he said, "You're mine. Nobody else should be able to—"

_Crack_. That had been his cheek bone under her fist.

"Don't treat me like a belonging!" she practically shouted, arms raised as if to hit him again.

Holding his wounded face with one hand and bracing the other around her tiny waist so she wouldn't fall, he retorted, "I never treated you like some sort of object, but you _are _mine now, so that means no one else should have you."

She grabbed a fistful of his long hair and pulled. Ignoring his cries of protest, she sweetly stated, "If anything, _you _belong to _me_, not the other way around."

The sad part was that he _so _believed her.

–

After some time of persuasion (Rin called in whining, but whatever), she finally relented in him coming to her shoot with her. The whole ride there, she made him swear that he wasn't going to do anything embarrassing and would let her do what she needed to do. He had agreed, out of fear she'd literally throw him out of the moving vehicle, but wasn't sure how he was going to react in the situation. She'd told him what the song was about, and apparently, it was a romantic piece with Len, of course.

He resisted a sarcastic, _"As usual," _and followed her into the building, feeling a little happy when she grabbed his hand.

"Remember what we talked about," she murmured when they boarded an elevator. "Or else I'm making you leave."

He nodded at her, silently promising to behave.

–

"You are _terrible_."

Gakupo winced guilty, knowing he deserved it as Rin stormed into her room, him trailing behing her carefully. "Sorry," he said for the umpteenth time that evening.

Turns out, the song had been all kinds of risque, involving many unapproved scenes between Rin and her mirror image, with Gakupo did _not _appreciate. And he had shown how much he hated it, thoroughly.

"I cannot believe you threw a microphone set at Len, and then argued with the director."

All of which were deserved and true. "Sorry."

"I _told _you not to come. You'd only get aggravated the whole time. I wonder who's stupider, me for letting you tag along anyway, or you for actually doing all that stuff?"

Another wince as Rin sat herself at her desk, swiveling the chair around to her vanity so that she could begin to remove all her make-up. Evidently, she wasn't looking at him. He'd bet that, if she didn't want to chew him out so much, she wouldn't talk to him, either.

They had _both _had to leave the shoot early, meaning Rin had to go back tomorrow night, and he highly doubted he's be allowed to go with her this time along. "Sorry," he said on a sigh, awkwardly leaning against her now closed bedroom door.

"Do you really not trust me that much?" she asked, not looking up. "I mean, it's not like I'm gonna' run off in the sunset with Len or anybody just because we sang a song together and kissed a few times."

He was about to tell her that what she did tonight overshot the boundaries of kissing by a long way, but decided not to make her anymore irritated than she already was. "Of course I trust you," he said. "It's other people I don't trust."

"That's lame," she stated. Sighing, she stood up and walked in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't get you. I know you've dated before, and you've never acted like this with anyone else. What's up with you now?"

"It's not me," he argued. "It's you." Her eyes widened before narrowing, and she scowled at him. He held out his hands in front of him in a calming gesture. "Wait! That's not what I meant." Rin tapped her foot, waiting with her glare firmly set in place. Gakupo groaned, running a hand through his hair. "What I meant was that, it's because I don't want to lose _you_. So I get jealous when others have the chance to go and steal you away."

"Nobody's stealing me unless I want to be stolen."

The ends of his lips curled up wryly. Only Kagamine Rin could ever say something like that with such assurance. "I know that," he said. "But you _are _going out with me of all people. You're setting your standards really low."

Her eyes softened and she dropped her arms, staring up at him. "Is _that _what this is about? That you're not good enough or something?" she asked gently.

When Rin was gentle, chances were that he was being a wimp. "N-No, that's not what I'm saying," he answered, looking away and flushing a deep red, because that's exactly what this was about. She was too good for him.

A pair of small arms wrapped around his waist in a comforting manner. He looked down to see Rin's face buried in his chest, nuzzling him. She could be pretty adorable when she tried. "You know," she said quietly, and he could tell she was embarrassed. "I want _you_. Not anyone else. I'm not one for being super-cheesy or anything—I'll leave that for you—but being with _Gakupo _makes me happy. I don't care if other people are smarter or better looking or better for me." He opened his mouth to object (he was smart and handsome, dammit!), but she continued, "I like _you_, so I'm keeping you, okay?" She peaked up at his through blonde lashed, a blush spread across her cheeks. He didn't say anything, though, because he most likely matched.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around her back, mumbling a quiet, "Okay," before she pulled him down to give him a lingering kiss.

"Now then!" she chirped, pulling away from him and smoothing out her shirt. "Since you still did exactly what I told you _not _to do today, I'm punishing you. No hooking up or sleeping over for a week."

His happy demeanor immediately crumbled as he stared at the girl flouncing away. He should have seen something like this coming. She was _so _unfair.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
>Is that your hand?<br>I wish you'd do it again  
>I'll watch you leave here limping<br>I wish you'd do it again  
>I'll watch you leave here limping<br>There goes the next contestant  
><em>

–

**A/N: Oh, Gakkun... Sorry, that moment was just getting a little to mushy for Rin's taste.**

**Remember, reviewing makes happy author, which means more updates.**


	5. Caterpillars

**A/N : Early update is early. Also, I'm bored in the middle of a hurricane/tropical storm/whatever the newslady is calling it now, because I keep losing freakin' power! **

**Another AU, though completely unrelated to the first two. Actually, this could be more related to my _Magnet _story. Like, deleted scenes, maybe. Ahem.**

**Also, this song is by the Spill Canvas. Enjoy!**

–

Caterpillars:

He tucks a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and she smiles up at him sadly, kneeling on the floor of her kitchen in front of him while he sits cross-legged before her. She leans into his touch, pink slowly flushing over porcelain skin, telling him all he needed to know with no words at all. She sighs gently, and he finds himself wanting to do the exact same.

Instead, he leans forward, pressing his lips to her forehead in a way that makes him want to linger, maybe kiss her cheeks, her nose, her chin, and her own mouth. But he can't, and they both know that, because soon someone will wake up and find them. So he stands, not missing the way her delicate shoulders slumped forward as he turned away and walked toward her back door.

"I'll miss you," she whispers, and he already misses her, but doesn't say so. He misses her by eleven years, and by a society that doesn't understand, and people who really just didn't care.

He's out on her back porch now, and he barely registers the click of a lock on the door before he realizes that he can't go back inside, because he really wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

So he stumbles to his car, feet heavy. He sits there for a moment, not really wanting to leave, but knowing he had to anyway when a look at the dashboard proves it's a little after three in the morning.

He arrives home at a house that doesn't quite seem like it's his. It's dark, and he bumps into a book shelf, cursing when a million things fell to the ground. He bent to retrieve them, pausing at a photograph of a small girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes that he has chosen to give up once and for all. It hurts, a lot, but he knows he can't go back to change it. The picture surely shouldn't have been anything special, because she was glaring at the camera, but the sun was behind her, making it seem as if a halo was rising above her head. He doesn't really want to look at it anymore, so he flips it over to see the words _Kagamine Rin _scrawled across the back in her messy handwriting. The words bring no consolation. He stands and leaves the mess, because he's tired and wants nothing more than to stumble into unconsciousness.

Sleep evades him until about six, in which there is a hesitant knocking at his front door. He finds himself surprised when she throws herself at him, arms winding around his waist, when he probably should have seen this coming.

They go to bed together, both tossing and turning in each others arms, an occasional murmur breaking the silence every so often. Eventually, she falls asleep, even with the sun seeping through his shades, and little lights play around her head. It's a beautiful sight, but she shouldn't be here, should be getting to her classes and he should be going to work. They should be going their separate ways, not stopping to think about what ifs and whys. She shouldn't have come back to him, and he shouldn't have gone after her in the first place.

But now, he supposes, there really isn't anything he can do about it, so he tries to stop worrying. He runs his hands through her hair and kisses her temple softly. A quiet moan seeps through her parted lips, but she doesn't awaken, and he doesn't make her, because she looks happier than she did when he went to see her earlier and wants to keep things like this.

Things are only going to get harder, that he knows, but the thought is ignored. He wraps his arms around her small frame and lets himself bury his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent and branding it to his memory.

As he drifts off, he finds himself wondering if he could stay asleep like this forever.

_And I never thought I'd feel this safe again  
>in a million years.<br>And lying next to you, _

_and hoping that it's true.  
>And with you I'm truly in my element, <em>

_my element with you.  
><em>

–

**A/N: This is more of a drabble than anything else, but I think it's my favorite so far, if you don't mind the shortness of it(only about 700 words), that is.**

**Review, because they make me feel all motivated and mushy and loved. And I like feeling loved. **__


	6. Who'd Have Known?

**A/N: Yay! I found a song that let's me go back to my Alternate Universe-universe! Related to my first two additions.**

**Song by Lily Allen. I heart her accent.**

–

Who'd Have Known?:

Rin was seriously beginning to doubt her sanity. Like, really. What _sane _person spends three days at some loser-stalker's house?

She sighed, because that was pretty unfair, even for her. Gakupo had been nothing but nice (sickeningly so) since her brother had left to go study overseas. She'd been feeling lonely, and like he had said, he'd come to visit her and keep her company. Now, however, she's been _sleeping _at his house. What the hell? They were even sharing a bed, for god's sake. They ate meals together, went out together, watched TV together, always _together, together, together_.

...Like some sort of married couple.

Oh, _God_, she was getting soft, wasn't she? Soon, she'll be gushing to Miku about boys and shopping and staying at home to knit and play housewife and take care of three little, purple-haired brats. She grabbed the pillow that was next to her on Gakupo's sofa and buried her face in it, resisting the urge to scream. She'd _die _before anything like that will happen!

"Is, uh, everything alright?" a voice asked, interrupting her self-loathing. She looked up to see long purple hair, that happened to belong to the man she was currently staying with.

"Just peachy!" she answered. She didn't want to look at him, so she turned to the digital clock above the television. 5 in the morning already? They've seriously just been talking for over seven hours now? That was weird.

Gakupo must have noticed her sarcastic tone, but smartly chose not to comment on it. He glanced at the clock, too. "Wow, it's late. Early. Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to bed soon," he told her. Her lips curved into a semblance of a smile when he tripped over his words, but she scowled when she realized that she was grinning like an idiot. "You staying over again?"

The blonde didn't answer him. Instead, she stood from her place on the couch and sauntered over to his bedroom, burrowing under the covers and closing her eyes when she heard him start to follow, pretending to be asleep. Which was ridiculous, anyway. No one falls asleep that fast. She wanted to hit herself when she realized she probably _couldn't _sleep without him creeping into bed with her.

She heard him enter the room an discard his shirt before lifting the blankets, climbing in and wrapping an arm around her. _Warm_, she thought, trying to discreetly scoot closer to him. For warmth. Not because she waned to cuddle. Or anything.

Gakupo noticed, though. He always noticed. She could hear the smile in his voice when he murmured, "It's supposed to be nice out tomorrow."

He was talking about the weather now? "Yeah," she said slowly. "What of it?"

"Luka wanted to know if we wanted to go to a movie and then grab something to eat with her and Miku. I thought it'd be fun," he said.

She pulled away from him slightly, raising a brow though she didn't really know if he could see it in the dark room. "Is this some sort of double date?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, chuckling. She opened her mouth to protest more, but he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers, effectively silencing her.

Rin wondered if this was normal. They were by no means an _item_ or anything. But she slept at his house and ate all his food and, dear God, she did _laundry _yesterday and even tidied up his apartment. They kissed (among other things) and she _knew _he had feelings for her because he's told her as much.

She tried to shrug off the annoying, twisting feeling in her stomach and her heart's pounding long enough to roll over and away from him so she could get some sleep.

–

The next day, they met up with Miku and Luka as planned, only stopping at Rin's house so that she could shower there and get a change of clothes.

She couldn't really remember the movie all that well, but apparently it had been some comedy or another. No, she couldn't pay attention, because _stupid _Gakupo had put his _stupid _arm around her and that had left _her _too stupid to know whether to push him arm off, punch him, or... lay her head on his shoulder. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. And then he leaned down to kiss her nape, and she didn't do a thing to stop it. In the end, she let him leave his arm there.

"You two make me feel sick," Luka commented when they exited the theater, "Getting all cuddly. Are you _together _now?"

Rin scoffed. "At least we weren't making out. Unlike _some _people." That caused Miku to blush, and Luka to shout something. Thankfully, Luka didn't notice that Rin had ignored the pinkette's question. "I'm hungry. Let's go find somewhere to eat."

The group ended up at a crowded plaza, and Gakupo took her hand. "W-What are you doing?" she asked indignantly. They were in public. He wasn't allowed to touch her where people could see!

"Making sure you don't get lost. You're so tiny, someone could accidentally step on you," he stated, raising her hand to his face so that he could kiss her wrist. The pulse there was fluttering. Rin glared at him. Since when did Gakupo get all cheeky and affectionate?

She was about to come up with some witty retort, but someone stepped on her foot, hurting her and proving the idiot right at the same time. She turned around, ready to give that person a piece of her mind, but Gakupo squeezed her hand saying, "Calm down, baby." There was a pause, then the purple-haired man froze, as if he couldn't believe he just said that.

That _had _to be a slip of the tongue, because Rin hated pet names. But... she felt her cheeks heat up. _Please _don't tell her that she was smiling. She was stuck between kicking him in the shins or hugging him now. She was getting too mushy.

She looked to her left and saw Miku wince, probably thinking Rin was going to lash out at the name. Well, the blonde was never one to disappoint.

So, face still red, she pulled her hand away from his and punched him in the stomach.

–

When they arrived back at the apartment, Rin walked to the bedroom and flopped down on the mattress, staring at the ceiling.

Gakupo trailed in after her, and she felt the bed shift when it met his weight. A warm hand caressed her forehead, and she grumbled something unintelligible, swatting the limb away. "Can I ask you something?" she murmured under her breath, half hoping he wouldn't hear her.

He did, though. "Sure."

She frowned, sitting up and turning to face him. "What is this?" she asked, pointing at him and then to herself.

He grinned. "Gakupo and Rin," he said jokingly. It really wasn't that funny, but she felt her lips twitch in response.

"You're an idiot," she told him. "You know what I meant."

The man shrugged in response, shifting so that he was sitting closer to her. "Whatever you want it to be, I guess. You know how I feel about you. The real question is how you feel about me."

She blushed, red seeping over her cheeks. "I-I mean... um," she stammered. Damn it. She was no good at talking about her feelings. Unlike him, she couldn't profess her undying love and devotion to anyone who would listen. _Wait a minute. When did love come up into this equation? _"Just... Never mind, forget about it." She waved him off, ready to bolt. He must have known somehow, because he grabbed her wrist.

"I won't," he promised, leaning in close to her. "But I can wait." He then kissed her forehead in a way that could only be described as _sweet_ and stood, exiting the room with her staring after him.

Oh, no. This wasn't love. Not by a long shot.

However, she might be in _like _with this big oaf. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

_Are you mine?_

_Are you mine?_

_'Cause I stay here all the time,_

_watching telly, drinking wine. _

_Who'd of know? Who'd of known,_

_that when you flash up on my phone_

_I no longer feel alone._

–

**A/N : I love how resisting Rinny is. Give it up, Kagamine, you don't stand a chance.**

**What's your favorite song? Leave it in a review, and I just might use it!**

**R&R!**


	7. She's so High

**A/N : Someone requested I put in more Miku/Luka, and I thought, well, I'll just give them their very own chapter! :3 And I also wanted to give them a back-story for the AU chapters in this. So it takes place before they got together.**

**Song requested by Megashi, and sung by Tal Bachman**

–

She's So High:

_"College sucks. Like, a lot." _Miku Hatsune laughed at her friend Rin's complaining, carefully swerving her car so that she wouldn't hit a pot hole. She missed the blonde girl, who was states away attending some university, and figured a ticket would be worth being able to talk to her best friend, even as she was driving.

"You're the one who wanted to go study... What was it again?" she asked curiously.

_"Philosophy."_

The tealette sighed, resisting the urge to rub her forehead like she usually did whenever the Kagamine girl made her exasperated. "There's no real way to make a career out of that," she mentioned.

She heard a scoff on the other end. _"Like I went into it for a _job_, Miku. This is a total party school. I came here to get laid, and then get out. I think the getting out part's going to come soon, though, because Len was wondering if I wanted to move in with him. Oh, and also, I've been hooking up with this guy who lives across campus, so the getting laid part is pretty much out of the way. I wonder if he'll miss me? But, hey, I'd be in the same town as you again!"_

Briefly, the nineteen-year-old girl at the wheel closed her eyes. Rin was impossible—

There was a screech, and then the sickening sound of clashing metal. Miku's phone went flying out of her hand, and she lurched forward, seat belt choking her, but saving her from going through the windshield. She briefly wondered why her airbag hadn't gone off before she registered that she had gotten into a car accident. Swearing, she tried to pry off her now-locked safety restraint, wondering why the hell she couldn't see straight. She hadn't hit her head or anything, right?

Finally, the belt came off and she lumbered out of her vehicle, which was a teeny-tiny blue Smart Car that didn't really stand a chance, and surveyed the accident.

It was obviously her fault. She had ran straight into someone who had been pulling out of their driveway. On her own car, the front bumper seemed to be hanging on by sheer willpower, and there had to be some internal damage done, also. She'd hit someone's truck, which now supported an impressive dent on the driver's side. Speaking of the driver, the person hadn't emerged yet.

Panicking (_ohmygod, did I _kill _someone?_), she sprinted to her victim, retching open the door and staring at the person inside, who seemed to be frozen in shock. It was a woman with long, pink hair who looked a few years older than herself. Her teal eyes were wide with abject fear before she noticed someone had opened her door.

"Who the _hell _are you?" she demanded, angrily unbuckling her seat belt with far more grace than Miku did. She exited her car with a scary aura and, wow, if looks could kill... Miku stepped back a step carefully. The woman was taller than her, and was wearing high heels, making her seem like she was a foot taller than herself. She was _really _pretty. She could probably be a model, if she wasn't so frightening. "Excuse me!" she said, catching the teal-haired girl's attention.

"I-I—" Miku cleared her throat. "I am _so _sorry, ma'am. I was on the phone and wasn't paying attention. It was totally my fault. Please, please don't call the police." She had already gotten a few speeding tickets—a move like this would get her license revoked. "I'll pay for any damage, I promise."

Ms. Model/Potential Serial Killer/Pink-Hair glowered, raising her arms to cross them over her chest. Miku noticed her hands were shaking. She turned her head and looked wistfully at her car, then cast a look back to the tealette, who gulped. "Whatever," she sighed. "I trust that you did _not_ steal this car, and that's why you don't want the police notified?" Miku's eyes widened and she shook her head, mouth opening to explain, but the pinkette cut her off. "Whatever," she said again. "I don't really care. I have a friend who knows a little about cars, and will get him here tomorrow to see what kind of damage you caused." The woman turned, reaching into her vehicle and dug around a little, emerging with a piece of paper and handed it to Miku with a stony face. Inexplicably, the tealette felt heat rise to her cheeks in a blush. "Call me tomorrow at noon, and we'll meet up somewhere."

At this point, Miku felt a little dizzy and thoroughly confused, blaming her adrenaline when she waved at the woman who pointedly scowled at her before getting in her wrecked car and making the journey home.

–

At exactly noon, Miku had called the woman (who she learned was named Mergurine Luka. It was pretty. Suited her.) and was now riding her bike back to the pink-haired girl's house. Unfortunately, Miku's car refused to start this morning, and she vaguely wondered how on _earth _she was going to pay for all these automobile repairs. She was only in training to be a nurse, after all, and her parents weren't rich, either. All in all, she was stuck.

Shrugging off the thought, she pedaled up to the scene of yesterday's accident and saw Luka's car there, along with the girl herself who was sitting on the sidewalk. A pair of long legs stuck out from under the truck, and Miku assumed this was the mechanic friend.

She pulled up, climbing off her bike and setting the kick stand before offering Luka a friendly, "Good afternoon," in which the woman just returned with a nod. A moment later, the person underneath the car rolled out and joined them. He was really tall, and had purple hair that was probably as long as her own.

"I don't know _why _you called me, Luka," he said. "I'm not a mechanic."

Luka shrugged. "You're close enough. I figured even _you _could just tell me the damage costs."

The man grinned in response, hugging the reluctant woman who tried to push him away. _Well, _Miku pondered_, that seemed pretty unprofessional_. Were they, like... together? For some reason, the thought made Miku's chest tighten uncomfortably.

She shifted on her feet, clearing her throat to attract the two's attention. The man looked up, still smiling, and detached himself from Luka to introduce myself. "Name's Kamui Gakupo. I assume it's you who tried to kill Luka?"

Miku blushed, feeling horrified. "N-No, it was an accident!" she explained, arms waving frantically as she tried to recount the accident.

However, Gakupo laughed, waving her off. "I'm only teasing," he said, smiling, reminding her of Rin's sick sense of humor. These two would be marvelous together, she noted dully.

Eventually, they all got to talking about the price range. Luckily, only Luka's door was mortally injured. Still the cost to replace it, plus a new paint job, would be around two grand. When Miku shyly stated that she needed time to get the money, Luka got a thoughtful look on her face, and nodded. Soon enough, Gakupo left, stating that he had somewhere to be before giving Luka another hug and left.

Miku was about to follow suit, but Luka stopped her. "Look," she said, eyes hard, "I don't like you all that much, considering that you wrecked my car, but you look pretty young. Let me guess. You're still a student?" The tealette nodded tentatively, and the pink-haired girl continued, "So it might take more than 'a little while.' I can afford the repairs myself, but that doesn't get you off the hook. It just so happens, however, that I work for a publishing agency and could use a part-time assistant for a little while. You in?"

_This is unexpected_. She never really expected for this intimidating woman to give her an offer like that. She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I am so in!"

–

She was _so _out.

It's been a little over four weeks since Miku started working for Luka, and the tealette just couldn't take it anymore. There was just so much—so much _tension_, and the pink-haired woman was so blissfully unaware of it, it hurt.

Miku had been "playing for the other team," as Rin so lovingly dubbed it, for a while now, but falling for _this _person was ridiculous. First and foremost, she was straight. While she made it clear her and that Gakupo guy weren't dating ("_Him_? I'm single, not desperate, Hatsune."), she still liked, well, _guys_. And even if she didn't, she was way too good for Miku. Luka was four years older than her, and she had such a killer body and pretty eyes and soft hair and smooth skin and... well, everything. Even if she was a little on the scary side, it was more that she was responsible than mean. Plus, she'd forgiven Miku for hitting her with her car, only bringing it up whenever she wanted Miku to do something silly.

Sighing, Miku anxiously waited for the elevator with two coffees in her hand, and one spilled on the front of her yellow blouse. That had been the first one she got, that met an untimely death while simultaneously burning her skin. Finally, the elevator opened, and she almost ran into her new boss.

"Come on, Hatsune," Luka instructed, walking around the teal-haired girl. "We've got things to do."

Confused but knowing she had to comply, Miku heaved yet another side before turning around and following the woman of her interest out of the building.

–

Miku was _exhausted_. Luka had dragged her all over town and then some. The day had just ended, and because Miku still lacked a car, she was at Luka's house with her until she gathered the energy to leave. She was sprawled out on the sofa, Luka perched delicately at the edge of the couch, sitting with her hands folded in her lap. _She _looked fine.

"So," she said, breaking the silence. "Today was your last day. I suppose your debt is paid." Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Miku wondered if she noted a tinge of wistfulness in her tone.

"Oh, really?" she mumbled, feeling a little hallow. Why? Hadn't she _wanted _to get out of this earler? Oh, wait, she knew exactly why this development upset her. Because she wouldn't have an excuse to see Luka anymore. Frowning, she asked, "A-Are you, um, sure?"

Did Luka just snicker? "What, are you going to miss me?" she asked playfully.

Miku sat up, face red. "O-Of course not! I mean, this had really been monopolizing my schedule. I have a really busy social life, you know." Awesome. Now she was going to start babbling. "Besides that, I have school and studies. And then my friend likes to call me, like, everyday. It's kind of crazy. I mean, I totally get that she lives states away and everything, and I miss her, but still. I don't need her trying to set me up with girls from her college—"

_Crap_.

Luka rose one, elegant brow at her. "Girls?" she repeated. She didn't sound demeaning. Just confused.

The tealette, however, couldn't be more embarrassed. "Oh, um, no. I didn't say girls. Of course I didn't. I'm a girl. Why would I be set up with other females? Ha, ha," she forced an uncomfortable laugh, shooting to her feet and scratching the back of her head, all signs of fatigue leaving. "I should go. You know, find a boyfriend... and everything." Could she kick herself without looking anymore stupid?

The pink-haired woman just chuckled, shaking her head. "You don't have to be so ashamed, Hatsune. I'm not going to scorn you. To each their own." It was comforting, but Miku still felt flushed.

"W-Well, I should go, anyway..."

"What are you doing next Friday?"

"Huh?" Miku stared down at the woman, who still seemed so _calm_. "I thought I was done working!"

Luka shrugged, seemingly unaffected. "I was going to ask you on a date, but alright.

A... _date_?

Why on earth did this stunning woman want to go on a date with _her_? It didn't make sense! "I usually don't do the whole romance-dating thing," Luka said, interrupting Miku's mental crisis. "But I get the feeling you'll never ask me out or get any hints, so I suppose I can make an exception this time. After all, you _are _the first woman I fell for. So Friday? I'll pick you up at eight."

"But..." Miku started helplessly. "_Why_?"

Luka smiled, and the teal-haired girl's breath hitched in her throat. "Why not? It'll be fun, I promise."

Not knowing what else to do, Miku nodded. What was going on here? Luka couldn't possibly like her, could she?

Walking out the door, she mounted her bike and began peddling up the street.

Grinning, she decided that it didn't matter if Luka liked her a lot, because now she was stuck with her. No way Miku would let her get away.

_'Cause she's so high,_

_high above me._

_She's so lovely._

_She's so high, _

_like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite._

_She's so high..._

_High above me._

–

**A/N : Back stories are fun. I like them. And here's a taste of excessive Miku/Luka-ness that I'm sure you've been dying for. I know I have. **

**Reviews make me feel all loved and stuff :3**


	8. Flavor Of The Weak

**A/N: Goodbye, summer. I wish thee a farewell~ **

**Another fun add on my AU series.**

**Song by American Hi-Fi. Brought to you by a deliciously jealous Gakkun.**

–

Flavor of the Weak:

She painted her nails a flattering shade of yellow, smudging some on his sofa, which he glowered about, but didn't mention it because she seemed to _concentrated _on what she was doing, he didn't want to snap her out of it. Because, seriously, he's never seen her get all... girl-ed up for anyone before, except for two times he had gotten to take her on dates. He had been led to believe that those were _special occasions_. However, this was just a casual day out for the blonde girl situated on his couch. Yep, nothing amazing about it at all. Just a meeting. With a friend. A guy friend. From her college. Where she was known as _the _party-goer. Yeah. Nothing to worry about there.

Gakupo leaned on his door-frame to his living room, not feeling anxious _at all_. That was stupid. Why should he feel worried? Rin was allowed to meet with her friends. He wasn't her father. And, besides, it wasn't as if she and the purple-haired man had anything exclusive. Or anything. No, sir. They were just casual... whatevers.

Dammit. What the hell were they?

"Who's this guy, again?" he asked quietly. Alright, it was more of a grumbling than actual words, but he was sure she could understand. After all, she had been pretty much living with him for two weeks now.

As expected, Rin glanced up at him through her bangs. "A friend I made from college."

"You mean, the semester you actually spent there?"

The glance turned into a glare. "Quiet, you," she demanded, waving the brush still held in her fingers at him, "Or this goes in all that 'flaming-gay' on your head you call hair."

His hand immediately went to his scalp. She did _not _just threaten (and insult) his hair. God damn her, it was _manly_. In a way. It had to be. "I'm just saying," he appeased. "I don't get why a _friend _you barely know would drive all the way down here just for a visit. He must be a really nice guy."

"No, actually. He's kind of a sleazebag. In fact, he's more of an asshole than you are," she explained calmly. "And I'll bet any money that he thinks this visit is going to be an extended booty call instead of a reuniting of friends, that's for sure."

The taller man pushed himself off the wall, a muscle under his eye twitching as he moved to sit next to her. She turned back to her nails, trying to paint them neatly with her left hand. "And you're letting him?" The small girl nodded, not looking at him. "That doesn't sound very... well, you. In fact, if it were _me _visiting you on those assumptions, I probably wouldn't make it out of my car," he dead-panned. Seriously, what was up with this? _Rin _didn't let anybody treat her like this. She shouldn't. She had more dignity than that.

"Probably," she agreed with another nod. Sighing, she lifted her right hand to her lips to blow on the wet polish there. "But he's just one of those guys, you know? The charming ones you can't get out of your head because..." she trailed off, huffing. "You know," she stated. In fact, he didn't _really _know, but he had his assumptions. "He's a tool and a user, but I can't let him go."

He gave her a look and she smiled at him wryly, rising from the couch. "Oh, _Gakkun!_" she exclaimed and a falsetto, southern accent. "That boy just gives me _butterflies _and makes my heart flutter!" She put one hand to her forehead, being careful of her nails, and turned around so that she could fall back and drape herself across his lap. "Why," she continued in that stupid voice, almost making him grin, "I just can't get him out of my head! Oh, _Gakkun_, is this what they call _love_?"

Scowling, he pushed her off of him, earning a giggle and she spread herself out on the sofa to make herself comfortable. "As if," he answered her, although he knew she really wasn't _looking _for an answer. "It's called being overly-horny. And, honestly, if _that's _your problem here, I could—"

He was cut off by a cold, thick substance was poured onto his head. It smelt strange, and when he reached up a hand to touch it, his fingers came back yellow. With a belated horror, he realized that Rin hadn't been kidding with her threat earlier.

With a manly sort of shriek, he ran into the bathroom to wash his hair, her tinkling laugh following him the whole time.

–

Two days later, he was at Rin's house, because she hadn't been to his in that time.

Yes, he understood she was probably _busy _with her... friend, but still! It was the fact that she hadn't even spared him a simple text message in those forty-eight hours and thirty-two minutes that bothered him. Not that he was counting. Or anything.

...He was pathetic. Or maybe he had just gotten so used to her company. That made sense. Obviously he missed her. No matter how much she denied it, she _was _a close friend of his, among other things. And it wasn't like he had forced her into fidelity, either. Truth be told, they hadn't really talked about that. The closest they came to was when she asked him to define their relationship about a week ago. He couldn't _quite_ explain it, and now he was paying the price, because she apparently took that as a sign to totally ditch him at first opportunity.

Huffing, he slammed his car door, deciding that it was noon and time to go inside. _Women_, he though sourly as he made his way up the walk.

Gakupo didn't bother knocking. With his luck, Rin was probably still asleep, anyway, so he fished out the keys she'd given him instead. _Keys. _They'd exchanged keys. If that wasn't a sign of a serious relationship, he didn't know what was. He unlocked her door and made his way inside.

The home was surprisingly clean, considering Rin was kind of a slob without her twin brother around to pick up after her. But, no, everything was neat and tidy, and there was even some clean laundry folded up on the coffee table.

That... was men's clothing. Scowling, Gakupo ignored this and walked up to where Rin's room was.

As expected, when he opened that door, Rin was sound asleep in her large bed, making her seem smaller than usual because of how empty it was. There were random things scattered across the bedroom, including clothes he presumed had not been washed yet and someone suitcase. Her _friend's_.

A frown gracing his features, he walked to the nearby window and yanked open the curtains, letting the sun in. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" he said in an overly happy voice, just to annoy her. When the blonde just grumbled in response, he yanked the bed sheet away from her. To this, she opened one eye, then lifted a hand and promptly flipped him off. "Such a lady," he mumbled under his breath as she turned over on her stomach, seemingly trying to fit herself underneath a pillow.

He was about to reach out and shake her to wake her up more, but she suddenly sat up quickly, eyes darting to the side of the bed she wasn't occupying. She reached out to pat it, then frowned slightly, like she had expected something to be there.

"Looking for something?" he asked before she could stop himself.

She glared at him, then reluctantly asked, "Did you see anyone leave before you came in?" When he shook his head no, her glare deepened, though it was no longer really directed at him. She lifted the pillow on the side of the mattress she was feeling, and there was a piece of paper there.

Rin opened what looked like a note, eyes skimming over quickly, and then she sighed. "What a loser," she stated before yawning and, literally, rolling out of bed. She stretched before picking up the articles of clothing strewn across the room and throwing them into a laundry basket.

He lifted a brow. "You're _cleaning_?"

"What of it? You think I can't?" The question sounded more like a challenge.

He rose his hands in a apologetic manner. "N-No. It's just that, well, you usually never do it unless forced," he explained.

"Well, maybe if _he _didn't leave all his shit laying around..." she grumbled under her breath. Finished tidying up, she exited the room, probably to go to the kitchen, but Gakupo didn't follow her, because this afternoon was finally starting to make sense.

Her friend had spent the night, and now he wasn't here.

That was just, well... _wrong_. And maybe he was being a hypocrite, because he was sure he did it once or twice back when he was in college, but doing it to _Rin _of all people made it seem worse. You didn't do stuff like that to the blonde girl. She may seem uncaring, but he _knew _she was fragile. At least on the inside.

Then, he heard Rin start yelling about not having any breakfast and for him to _get off his lazy ass and make it for her, since he's the one who woke her up, anyway_, and he sighed. Alright. Maybe not that fragile.

–

"I don't know why he'd do this."

"Just give it up, Rin."

"_No_. Gakupo, you don't understand. He sent me roses as a way to apologize for standing me up."

"...Don't you hate roses?"

"Exactly."

Night three of this wonderful adventure of hating Rin's college friend, and aforementioned girl was once again sitting on his sofa. She was curled up in a little ball, dressed to kill in stilettos and a cocktail dress. Apparently, her _friend _and she were supposed to go to this new club downtown. Unfortunately, it seemed that he met someone and wanted to spend the night with them. As a sorry, he sent Rin roses.

Gakupo knew Rin hated roses. She preferred violets or lilacs to any other flower. She believed roses were tacky and overused. Yes, _he _knew that, by why didn't this apparently amazing friend of hers know that?

Sighing, he leaned back on his couch next to her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. He had still been in his pajamas—Friday night and no where to go—when Rin had knocked on his door, crushing flowers in her hands and demanding chocolate. Unfortunately for her, he didn't have any chocolate, so they had to settle on coffee flavored ice cream, that was sitting in it's carton on his coffee table.

"Don't worry about it too much," he said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm not worrying."

He smiled wryly. Of course she wasn't. "I don't know why you care so much."

"I don't."

Alright, now he was getting annoyed. He shifted and she stopped leaning on him. Turning so that he faced her, he said, "Rin, this guy doesn't know _anything _about you. You got all dolled up for him, did his laundry, offered to take him out, and he still stood you up. I don't know what you're thinking, but that's a pretty big warning bell. He's only going to want you for a little while, and then he's going to leave and move on and I don't want you being all upset because _I told you so_. Granted,I haven't met this guy, and I don't know your... _history _with him, but he's not worth it. Whether he's some old fling or the love of your freakin' life, you could do _so _much better. You're..." he flushed up to his ears. Jeez, who was he to get all wired up over this? "I mean, um," he said tripping over his words. Sighing and knowing he'd already lost the momentum he was building up, he finished was a pathetic, "Yeah."

Rin frowned up at him for a moment before smirking. "Gakupo—"

"A-And another thing!" he interrupted. "You shouldn't be doing stuff like this anyway!"

Still smirking, she asked innocently, "Stuff like what?"

"Y-You know! ...Hooking up with guys. Or whatever. I told you how I felt about you," the last part was mumbled and barely audible. "I just wish you'd give me a straight answer before doing all this."

He wasn't looking at her now. God, he was lame. Who said stuff like that outside of chick flicks?

"Listen," she said softly. "I don't know what you think went on these last few days, but I was being honest when I told you he was just a friend. I was letting him stay at my house, yeah, but we didn't sleep together or anything like that." Now, it was her turn to blush madly. "I, uh, told him I was... with someone."

Gakupo couldn't help the sappy grin that stretched on his face. "Would that someone be me, by any chance?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't push it." She glared at him, but it really didn't have it's desired effect since she just looked so _adorable _with her face that shade of pink. Grabbing his ear, she pulled him toward her until she could press a swift kiss on his cheek.

He winced, because her pulling his ear like that did kind of hurt, but appreciated it nonetheless. She _liked _him. She must, if she rejected that guy. She chose _him_.

The thought gave him pride. Enough pride to cup her face between his hands and lean down, capturing her lips in his in what he thought was a mind-blowing kiss. She made a little noise of satisfaction, returning it and even wrapping her own arms around him, clutching onto the back of his shirt. When he pulled away, he face was still flushed and her lips were swollen.

"I like you," he stated. "Will you _please _just verify this relationship by saying that you want to be with me?"

Her lips pursed. "Don't push it," she repeated, slightly out of breath. But then she reached up and kissed him again, and he didn't really care that she didn't quite see things his way.

_Her boyfriend._

_He don't know._

_Anything about her. _

_He's too stoned; Nintendo._

_I wish that I could make her see,_

_she's just the flavor of the week._

_She makes me weak._

–

**A/N: I enjoy jealous Gakkun way too much. As for Rin's college friend? That can be up to your imagination. I don't really have anyone in mind, but I'd love to hear what you guys can come up with. Oh. Someone should write a back-story for them. That'd be epic. Like, seriously. I'm too lazy, but yeah.**

**Anyway, R&R**


	9. You and I

**A/N: Goddamn you, educational establishment. Taking away all my fanfiction time... -shakes fist-**

**Song by the wonderfully creep-tastic Lady Gaga.**

**This one's a little confusing. The sections that are in italics are flashbacks.**

–

You and I:

Two years.

Rin glanced up at the Vocaloid household. It's been two years since she and her brother had left this place, hungry for travel and whatever else the world could offer. They left Japan and their friends behind, only keeping in occasional contact whenever they crossed their minds. To be honest, the two siblings hadn't really thought that much about what their extended family had been doing all this time. They were too busy living for themselves. A few weeks ago, however, they decided that it was time to go back home. They got their taste of life, and now they missed what they once had.

Even with each other, it had been lonely.

Len gripped his sister's hand in his own, and she turned to smile at his comfort. Like herself, the male Kagamine had grown in the last years, if not physically, then mentally. The two blondes grabbed their bags before approaching the large door that brought back so many memories.

–

_ "God-freaking-dammit!" Rin cursed, kicking the closed front door. Awesome. She and her lover _would _forget their keys in the middle of a thunder storm. Through her wet bangs, she glared up at the purple-haired man, as if he were reason she was soaked to her bone and cold out of her wits._

_ He smiled gently at her, shaking his head—and spewing water from his long hair in the process—in an amused manner, as if she were a child throwing a tantrum. With a scowl marring her pretty features, she promptly flipped him off. Asshole._

_ The man ignored it, however, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his car. She resisted at first, but soon realized that his dry car would be better, so she went along with him._

_ He unlocked the door as quickly as possibly, and they climbed inside hurriedly. Rin was still shivering. Stupid old car, took forever to heat up._

_ Her boyfriend noticed, and quickly pulled her over to his side so that he could hold her. She shivered again, because he was just as cold as she was. Blushing prettily, she tugged at his wet shirt. "Survival 101," she murmured in an embarrassed fashion, "Take off your clothes."_

–

Shaking her head, she rose her hand, knocking on the door loudly. It was midday—someone was bound to be up and about around the house by now. She had only hit the wood once before the entrance flung open and a pair of arms engulfed her and Len in a hug. Teal hair covered her eyes as she felt wet droplets hit her shoulder.

Dropping her bag, she eagerly wrapped her arms around Hatsune Miku, still her best friend in the whole world. Miku began talking to her, too fast and loud for Rin to actually understand, so the blonde started talking, too. The words jumbled together in high-pitched squeals, soon attracting attention from the others. One by one, each Vocaloid ended up at the door, showering the two previously missed members with hugs and kisses and stories. The overwhelmed blonde's heart twisted painfully at how much she really _missed _all them.

At the back of the room, she saw long purple hair for a moment before it disappeared around a corner and into the kitchen.

–

_The blonde girl sat on her suitcase, overflowing with clothes and other essentials, trying to zipper it while atop the bag. It was the only way the stubborn thing would close. Her weight, it seemed, was not enough for it, though._

_ Her bedroom door creaked open, and in came Kamui Gakupo. The stupid, narcissistic, flamboyant man she just so happened to be head over heels for. "What are you doing?" he asked, surprised. He was in his pajamas, and she assumed that he had wanted to spend the night. Apparently, it would be difficult, given the fact her suitcase and other bags were strewn across her bed._

_ Rin turned around. "Oh, yeah. Me and Len are going on a trip next month. Sorry I forgot to tell you." That was a lie. She'd been too much of a baby to say anything to him about it earlier. She didn't want to say or do anything embarrassing. Like tell him that she would miss him and cry in his arms. That was a big no-no._

_ She heard him sigh, and could practically see him crossing his arms over his chest and wrinkling his nose in what she had dubbed his _Rin-this-isn't-funny-and-I-really-wish-I-could-hit-you-but-I'm-a-gentleman pose_. He asked in a low voice, "How long are you going to be gone?"_

_ She shrugged, still not facing him. "Dunno. A while. Probably more than a year," she answered. She turned slightly, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. His fingers were clutching on his arms tightly, and shadows fell over his eyes from his hair. He was standing stiff, at his full height, and he. actually looked... kind of intimidating like that. Averting her gaze once more, she approached her vanity, grabbing perfumes and make-up._

_ Suddenly, two arms trapped her in. She turned, ready to give Gakupo a piece of her mind, but the look on the normally go-lucky man's face made the words die in her throat as he leaned down, kissing her roughly, and not at all like he usually did. Before she could punch herself for thinking she could differ Gakupo's moods by his kisses, she noticed something important._

_ His mouth was on her own desperately, as if trying to convey a message. While he seemed like a mellow person, Gakupo was actually just as prideful as her._

_ He wasn't going to ask her to stay._

–

Rin sighed, spinning around in her old bedroom. It still looked the same—orange painted walls, an oversized bed pushed into the corner. Her vanity sat on the other side of the room, and desk across from it which held all her musical things. A dresser was next to her vanity, and her closet was across from her bed. A bean bag chair sat in the center. The room was very neat. So unlike herself. Heaving a sigh, she swung her suitcase into the room, shutting the door carefully behind her so that she could begin unpacking.

So many memories, in this one little space. It was hard to separate them. At this point, they blurred together with her recent adventures.

She almost regretted leaving.

She scowled at no one in particular. Why would she feel guilty over it? It was an amazing opportunity, and she met many new people and had fun. In fact, she wouldn't mind returning to the States someday, where she discovered that New York was very promising. The loved the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple.

Deciding to unpack later, she opened her door and made her way down the long, quiet hall way. She looked out a window, and noticed it was around sunset. She'd been reminiscing with everyone for hours now. The silence was strange—not what she was used to anymore, after jumping from hotel to hotel, meeting people just like her, trying to stumble their way into life.

Shaking her head, she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. She was becoming a damn philosopher now. How lame.

Rin quietly tiptoed down the stairs, not really wanting another montage of hugs and tears from her family. She had enough embraces and cuddles to last a life time, thank you. Not that she didn't appreciate the love; she did, but she could only take so much at a time.

She turned left once she hit the bottom of the stairs, toward the living room. She could hear voices, but they sounded like they were coming from the TV, so she assumed it was safe. Entering the room, however, she saw a mass of long, purple hair hanging over the back of the couch, as well as an arm. He probably couldn't see her, though, because he was facing the opposite direction and the lights were off, only the TV illuminating the space.

She stopped immediately, though. Gakupo had been strangely quiet the whole reunion, smiling, but not all there. To see him in such a familiar position made her freeze.

–

_The small blonde girl stomped angrily to the couch, where her boyfriend was laying about lazily. What an ass. He never seemed to do anything other than watch the damn television nowadays! It irked her to an insane degree. It was the middle of the night. He should be sleeping. (Or be with her, but she'd never say that out loud.)_

_ Rin maneuvered around the couch, standing in front of the man with her arms crossed in front of her angrily. Gakupo looked up at her in curiosity before craning his neck around her to see the TV. She stomped her foot. _

_ "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, sweeping her eyes over him and not bothering to be quiet. Everyone was either out of the house, sleeping, or drunk. She knew she wouldn't wake anybody. Gakupo himself looked ready for bed, in a pair of sweatpants and shirtless. She tried to ignore this._

_ He smiled up at her sheepishly. "Watching a show... Why?"_

_ Glaring at him, she announced, "You've been sitting on this couch for days. Get up and do something proactive."_

_ The jerk's smile was a little more confident this time. "Oh, Rin," he said on a faux sigh, "Don't tell me that you actually _miss _me?"_

_ Heat rushed to her cheeks as she stuttered out a negative answer and an insult. Gakupo ignored her, reaching forward to grab her by her wrist, uncrossing her arms in the process while pulling her to sit on his lap so that he could wrap his arms around her._

_ "Why would I ever miss you?" she murmured under her breath, still blushing. God, what was it with this man? "I mean, it's not like I'm in love with you. O-Or anything..."_

_ The purple-haired man finally tore his gaze away from the program, even going as far as to pick up the remote and turn the television off. Huh. That was weird. He stared at her, and she shifted uncomfortably in his lap. "Wh-What?" she shot in embarrassment._

_ "Nothing," he answered, still staring at her in wonder. "You know, that was the closest you ever were to admitting that you were in love with me."_

_ She blanched. "What do you mean, 'admitting?' There's nothing to admit!"_

_ He didn't say anything, just gave her a smile that made her heart thunder in her chest. They sat in awkward silence for a moment. "Hey, Rin?" he finally said._

_ "Mm?"_

_ "I love you."_

_ The blonde didn't get a chance to react. His mouth was on her. _He _was on her, and she was on him. Tongues and hands wandered, clothing being discarded as the nuisances they were, and finally they were bare, pure, _together_, and she was happy._

_ As she lay her head on her lover's chest, she noticed that she never got a chance to respond to him earlier. She didn't say the words on her tongue, though. Just basked in the after-glow._

–

Rin shifted nervously on her feet. God damn. She was _never _nervous, not before she left. She used to take everything head on, including Gakupo. _She _had been the one to first initiate their relationship. _He _shouldn't make her so... weird now. It was out of character, and she hated it.

"You know," a husky voice suddenly said, causing her to jump, "I _can _hear you back there."

Face reddening at being caught in the thought, she tried to save herself a little embarrassment by stalking over to the couch, slumping down a good two feet away from Gakupo. She crossed her arms over her chest, and made a point to stare straight in front of her. When the purple-haired man didn't say anything, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye to see him take a swing of something out of a silver flask.

She turned to face him, too curious to pretend to ignore him. "You drink now?" she asked?

He shrugged.

Her lower lip stuck out in a pout. He's not supposed to be giving her the silent treatment. That had always been _her _job. But, to be honest, what did she expect after leaving for two years? For him to do one of those cheesy, romantic embraces that happens in movies whenever a partner leaves for a long amount of time? Gakupo may be a cliché, but he wasn't quite at that level. After all, he could hold his grudges as well as she could. "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath, loud enough for him to hear, but he didn't comment on it, anyway.

Turning away from him, she stared back at the TV. Her fingernails dug into her arms in annoyance. Or maybe it was because she was a little... _hurt_.

Why wouldn't he talk to her?

She bit her lip. "How..." She began meekly. Licking her lips, she tried again, "How've you been?"

"Fine." There was a pause, and then a reluctant, "You?"

"Don't ask if you don't care!" she snapped. However, she then said, "And I've been great! Freakin' awesome! I mean, you should _see _how cool the world is. And I made a bunch of friends in NYC. You know, that big city in the States? Yeah. It's... awesome. A-And I've been thinking of going back. To, you know, move there permanently. Except Len says he wants to stay here. For some reason, he's _homesick_ or something." She gave a laugh that sounded forced even to herself. "Seriously, what's there to miss back here, right?"

Nothing was said in response.

...Whoever said _silence is golden _had been seriously crazy. The quiet was killing her.

Her eyes narrowed in front of her, where some guy was getting eaten by a zombie. Grabbing the remote, she hit the mute button, causing Gakupo to look over at her curiously for the first time that night. "...Something you want to say?" he asked casually. _Casually_. As if this didn't bother him at all.

"Hell if I know!" she threw up both her hands in exasperation, shifting on the couch so that she was kneeling towards him. "Didn't you miss me at all? You didn't call me—didn't write or attempt to contact me in any way. Then I come back and you totally _ignore _my very existence! What the fuck is this!" She punched the now wide-eyed man in the side, causing him let out a pained noise. "You're just this cryptic, silent bastard who won't even look at me now. I-I know two years is a long time, but..." her voice cracked, and damn, she felt tears well up in her eyes. Hopefully, the room was dark enough so that he wouldn't see them.

"Why am _I _the bad guy?" the man suddenly barked. Rin looked up at him in confusion. "Maybe... Maybe I didn't try to get in touch with you, but you were the one who _left _in the first place, Rin. You didn't give me a backwards glance as you walked out." His lips thinned in an angry slash as he growled, "I may be a cryptic bastard, but you're the sadist bitch who came to me in the first place."

Rin didn't know what to do. Gakupo never_, ever _yelled at her or said anything demeaning towards her. He might have been a pervert, but he was a gentleman when it really came down to it. And the words hurt, because they were kind of true.

–

_"Doesn't your family miss you?"_

_ Rin looked up from the video game she was playing to her new roommate, Alice. She had met her while she and Len were looking for an apartment, and they ended up rooming together eventually. They became fast friends, and taking on New York City together._

_ The blonde shrugged, avoiding Alice's probing gaze. "Well... I did have this boyfriend of sorts. He was an idiot."_

_ Alice sat down next to her. "And?" she prodded._

_ Rin smiled wryly. "He hasn't called since I left. I... I miss him more than anything." Straightening, she stared at her friend bluntly. "If you tell _anyone _I said that, I'll deny it and tear your guts out."_

–

Realizing that Gakupo was staring at her and still waiting for a response, she punched him again, this time in his shoulder. "Idiot!" she yelled angrily. "Who are _you _to be calling _me _names?" She hit him once more, to his chest. "You're not the boss of me!" A kick to his shins. "Why didn't you _say _that you wanted me to stay?" A slap to his cheek. "Why didn't you come after me?" A pinch to his stomach. "Why didn't you..." Salty water fell down her cheeks, and Rin realized belatedly that she was crying. "Why didn't you tell me that you hated when I was gone and ask me to never do that again?"

This was so _stupid_. She shouldn't be crying. It was weak and idiotic and _wrong _for her character. She was acting like a wimp. She dropped her face into her hands, determined to hide her tears.

Nothing happened for a few moments, but then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a warm chest. From beneath her palms, Rin's eyes widened. "What...?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm... sorry."

–

A week later, and everything was almost back to normal. Almost.

Rin and Gakupo were together, though sometimes not happily. They tended to fight often about miniscule things, but that had _always _happened, and was accepted. There were still old wounds present, though they were studiously ignored more often than not.

When Rin's New York friend called and requested her to visit, Gakupo gave her a pointed glare.

"You're not going, are you?" he asked.

She scoffed at him. "What are you, my dad?"

He shook his head. "I just don't want a repeat performance... I did miss you, you know."

A jolt went through the small girl's body. She was glad he missed her. It meant she wasn't entirely crazy. "W-well," she said meekly, turning away from him and crossing her arms, "I _was _going to ask you to come with me this time. I..." She turned back to him, blushing slightly. "I'm not going anywhere without you, okay?"

A pair of lips descended on her own at the confession, and she smiled into the kiss. Yeah. _This _was how it was supposed to be.

_It's been a long time since I came around,  
>been a long time, but I'm back in town.<br>This time I'm not leaving without you.  
>You taste like whiskey when you kiss me;<br>I'd give anything again to be your baby doll.  
>This time I'm not leaving without you <em>

–

**A/N : THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE. Sorry for the angst. But, well, my cat died on last week, and I recently got into a new relationship, and I know you don't really **_**care **_**about my personal problems, but I feel like tell you anyway~ Ahem. Well, here's the long awaited new chapter.**

**R&R!**


	10. I Want You To Want Me

**A/n : My humble apologies for not updating this in forever :c I seem to be losing my muse. HEY, SOMEONE SHOULD TOTALLY WRITE ME SOME GAKURIN SO I CAN GET IT BACK. ...please? :3 Thanksgiving present?**

**AU! Yay.**

**Disclaimer: Song by Cheap Trick**

–

I Want You To Want Me:

Kamui Gakupo was no optimist. Not to say that he was a pessimist, to be exact. He was more of a realist. A legitimate thinker, if you will. Someone who thought things out to the furthest extent they could, and made their decisions based of the mental outcomes of any given situation.

Most of the time, at least.

Because, as it continued to prove true, Kamui Gakupo definitely had his hopes set _way _to high when he started to get close to Kagamine Rin.

Not to say that the little blonde girl who he had welcomed into his life with open arms wasn't _worth _the trouble, because she totally was, it was just... well... Why didn't she seem to like him as much as he liked her? There was nothing wrong with_ him_, or course. He was a decent human being. Charming, funny, intelligent, and not too bad on the eyes, if he said so himself. Sure, maybe he was the slightest bit egoistical, but he simply liked to believe he was just confident, and Rin had a knack for shutting down any cocky thoughts of his immediately, anyway, so what was the problem?

_Women_, he thought on an exasperated sigh. They've always caused him nothing but heartache. And, really, the only women he _could _trust were those who also had a certain fondness for girls. Like Luka. Luka had always been easy to understand, in his humble opinion. She said what she felt, and always meant it. Never had she lied to him or led him astray (unless he deserved it, of course), and she was always reliable and an extremely loyal friend. Her girlfriend, Miku, had seemed to be the same. Sweet and charming and innocent with the voice of an angel, the tealette had easily weaseled her shy self into his immediate group of friends. Then again, Miku _had _been the one to set him up in the first place, and the purple-haied man was beginning to wonder whether that had been a good thing or not. Thought the nineteen-year-old girl had relentlessly apologized for the blonde's behavior, Gakupo had never really blamed her in the first place.

_Back to the important matter._

Why wouldn't Rin just admit that she was head over heels for him?

She'd _seemed _to have gotten to that point a few times before—most recently when he was fully convinced that she was sleeping with a former, college flame of hers. His little tsundere had been so _adorable_, blushing and trying to mend together his broken pride. Sure, she'd roughed him up a bit, too, but Rin wouldn't be Rin if she hadn't done that. Anyway, she'd admitted to liking him. Or, well, at least _agreed _that she liked him when he asked. Sort of.

Ugh.

Sighing, he rolled over in his bed, the silky sheets sliding wistfully down his bare frame until he was staring at the closed lids of the girl who so often haunted his every thought. She looked so peaceful and innocent when she was asleep. She had blankets tucked up to her chin, chest rising and falling with every slumberous breath she took. Her lips were slightly parted, and her blonde lashes sent long, spiky shadows down her cheeks. He smiled lovingly, lifting his hand so that he could run his thumb over the curve of her jaw. His morning ritual—this was the only time he could _properly _show her how much he adored her without her yelling at him.

His eyes glanced wearily at the clock, knowing he'd have to get up and go to work soon. Exhaling deeply once more, he pressed his mouth to her own in a gentle, worshiping manner before sitting up and climbing out of his bed as quietly as possible, watching as she curled in on herself at his absence.

Maybe _consciously _she didn't know how much she liked him. Subconsciously, however...

Well, Gakupo would just have to come up with a plan to make her see.

–

"Gaku!"

..._Shit_.

Gakupo glanced up in fear for his life. It was just nearing two in the afternoon, and he had decided to come home for his lunch break. Leaning against his apartment door was a short girl with short green hair, only two chunks of it framing her face falling to her collar bone. She stared up at him with bright, blue eyes so identical to his own and a large grin. Straightening quickly, she jumped on him, wrapping both her arms and legs around his body and holding on tightly. "Gaku, I've missed you _so _much!" she exclaimed. Hopping off him just as quickly, she brushed out wrinkled in her faded jeans before setting her million-kilowatt smile back on him.

"Gumi, what are you ding here?" he asked. Gumi was his little sister, two years younger than himself. They'd always been close, and he loved her, yes, but she was extremely difficult to handle, ever the eccentric, perverted creature she was. He most certainly hadn't been expecting a visit from her any time soon. Last he had heard, she was immersed in her studies to become a psychologist. He should have known. Kamui Gumi and school _never _belonged in the same sentence.

"What?" she giggled. "Aren't you happy to see me? It's not everyday I can come visit my big brother who tends to forget to call me every once and a while." Gakupo winced guilty. As much as he had missed the green-haired girl, he was ashamed to say that he _really _hadn't been thinking of her too often.

"O-Of course I am," he replied hurriedly. Then, noticing the bags set next to her, "I just really don't have any extra room right now..."

She waved him off with her hand. "Oh, don't worry about that," she assured. "I booked a hotel nearby. But I haven't been to your apartment yet! I tried knocking on the door earlier, but no one answered, so I waited."

Gakupo let out a sigh of relief. Good. Maybe that meant Rin had gone home. If there was something he _didn't _need, it was his insane sister meeting his insane not-girlfriend.

Smiling at the girl, he bent and picked up most of her heavier-looking bags and handing her his keys so that she could unlock the door. She did so, and they ventured inside, kicking off their shoes in the entry way and chattering idly.

Gumi was laughing loudly at something he said while clinging onto him when a voice from his bedroom doorway growled, "For fuck's sake, Gakupo, I'm trying to _sleep_."

_Shit._

Rin rubbed her eyes sleepily, blinking until her vision seemed to clear. She was wearing nothing but one of his button-up shirts, which would have been utterly delicious in any other situation, but not when his little sister was standing right next to him. He moved him gaze to said girl, who glanced at Rin in curiosity before looking up at him, the question obvious in her gaze. "Gaku, I think someone broke into your house," she mumbled.

"Who's she?" Rin demanded, crossing her arms, and glaring at him with an expression he couldn't quite put his finger on. She looked pointedly at Gumi's arms, wrapped around his waist.

Gumi bounced forward, ready to introduce herself. "I'm Kamui Gumi! Gaku's sister. Oh! You much be his girlfriend!" She sprinted toward the half-awake blonde before Gakupo could do anything about it, throwing her arms around the smaller girl. "I could've sworn no one was home! Oh, you're so _cute_! Like a little doll! How did Gaku ever land someone like you, I wonder?" Gumi pressed her body against Rin's in an intimate embrace. The smaller girl rose her brows, arms hung stiffly by her sides. "Oh, wow, you're so skinny. You could be a supermodel or something!" Leaning back suddenly, Gumi's eyes locked south, at Rin's chest. "Well, sure, you're a bit lacking _there _but you're still super hot. Geez, you're legs are perfect, and you got the whore hair look down pat. I'd totally eat you up if I could. You ever get sick of my brother, give me a call, 'kay? I guarantee you I'm a much better lover than he is, anyway." The green-haired girl giggled again, winking at the now wide-eyed blonde.

Rin smiled wryly, narrowing her eyes at Gakupo from over Gumi's shoulder. Finally moving, he rested her hands on the green-haired girl's shoulders and pried her off. "Sorry," she said, "But I'm not _Gaku's _girlfriend."

Gumi's face quickly transformed into that of a question mark. "Really? Then why are you wearing his shirt and coming out of his bedroom like that?"

The tiny girl grinned wickedly, taking his sister's hand with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Oh, don't you know?" she said in a sultry voice. "We're just fuck buddies."

–

Gakupo dropped his face into his hands, leaning on the kitchen counter after having explained his whole predicament about Rin with his sister, who was strangely quiet the whole time. God, the _one _time she could have verified their relationship, and she passes it off like he didn't mean a _thing _to her. Fuck buddies. For the love of all that was Holy, that wasn't what he considered her!

After Rin had dressed and left, Gumi had demanded to know all about her. After some prodding, he had broken. "Wow..." Gumi said quietly after a long bout of silence. Then, she sighed dreamily. "Rin's so _perfect_. Not like most, clingy girls wanting to settle down. Can you give her to me, Gaku? Or can I borrow her? Just for a night! I promise I'll return her in good condition! Excellent condition. Well-sated, orgasmic condition."

"_Gumi_," Gakupo groaned. "C'mon, can't you show a _little _pity? You're as bad as Luka."

Her eyes widened comically. "Luka got to meet her before I did? That's not fair!"

"Her girlfriend is the one who introduced us."

"Luka has a _girlfriend_?" Gumi gasped. "Holy Hell, where have I been?"

The purple-haired man scowled. "Not here, that's for sure," he mumbled. Then more audibly, "Seriously, though. You're a girl. Sort of." He ignored his sister objecting the last statement while loudly _'I am all woman!'_ "How do I get her to see that I want her to be more than what she is currently to me?"

Gumi put a finger to her chin, face suddenly serious. "Do you love her?" she asked out of the blue.

Gakupo brushed his hair back, uncomfortable. "W-Well, that's a hard thing to figure out, Gumi," he said on a nervous chuckle. "I mean, how can I know it's love if we never try talking about it? Ha, ha."

His sister leaned forward, practically nose-to-nose with him, squinting. "Ah ha!" she said suddenly. "You're _scared_."

"W-What?" he exclaimed. "Of _course _I'm not scared. Why would I be afraid? Of Rin? Ha!" He scoffed.

But Gumi just smiled knowingly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're just scared that, if you admit it, and then she finds out, she won't love you back, and you'll lose her. Isn't that right, Gaku?" The man didn't respond, only flushed darkly at his sister's self-righteous expression. She reached up and patted his head. "There, there," she cooed. "There's a sure-fire way to make her want you bad..."

"How?"

Gumi's evil grin nearly matched the one Rin wore earlier. "Leave her."

–

"...What?"

Gakupo winced at Rin's dead-panned voice, shifting from foot to foot on her doorstep and trying not to drop the heavy box filled with her things that she had left at his house that he was currently holding out to her. "I said, here's your stuff. Now, can I have mine back?"

Rin scowled at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Why?" she asked, though it came out more like a demand.

"B-Because," Gakupo tried to explain, "I'm almost twenty-four. I should have a steady girlfriend and a steady job and a good life. You're... well, being with you will never include any of that. So. I'm done." Once again, he thrust out his arms. "Here."

The blonde's pretty lips thinned out in annoyance. Slowly, she reached forward, grabbing the box and nearly falling over with the weight of it. He went to help her, and she glared at him. "I _got _it, you idiot," she nearly growled. Turning on her heel, she stomped into her home. This wasn't going nearly as well as Gumi made it out to be, Gakupo mused worriedly. He shuffled behind Rin quietly as she walked into her bedroom.

She emptied the box with visibly shaky hands, and Gakupo wondered if she were trying not to lash out at him. When it was empty, she stood stiffly and threw it onto her bed, walking to her closet and throwing his things into it. "_Steady_," she spat when she was done. "Who the hell wants a _steady _life? Where's the fun in that?"

He smiled sheepishly, though she wasn't facing him to see it. "You'll understand someday. When you mature."

There it was. Her weak point. "_You're _the immature one!" she practically yelled, doing a 180 and pointing an accusing finger at him. "What kind of _adult _breaks up with someone with no warning whatsoever?"

"We were never really together, though, were we?" he asked softly. Rin bit her lips so hard, he worried she'd puncture the delicate skin. Was this a smart thing to do? "I don't want to play your games anymore, kid."

Her nostrils flared, face heating. "_I was never playing any games!_" She stepped towards him, tiny hands balled into fists as she looked at her feet, hair covering her eyes. "Do you think that I hook up with just _anyone_?" she asked feverishly. Before he could respond, she said, "Because I _don't_! I was only with _you _because I _liked _you, you moron! You think-headed, narcissistic, _steady_ idiot!" She looked up quickly, and Gakupo saw tears welled in those blue depths.

He froze. "Rin, I—"

"Stop." She was breathing heavily, tears finally spilling over, but she looked like she had calmed down. "Just... leave, okay? I'm going to bed." Turning away from him, she made a break for the door.

The man grabbed her arm before she could make it. "Did you really mean that?" he asked, feeling absolutely horrible. He had never meant to make her _cry_. Rin didn't cry. Not when her brother left, not when she had broken her leg (as he heard from Miku). But now, because of _him_, she was crying.

"Of course not," she murmured unconvincingly. "It was all a lie. Now get out."

He quickly wrapped his arms around her small frame, lifting her slightly off the ground. "I don't want to leave," he said into her hair. "I like you. I think I may love you. Tell me you feel the same, and I'll stay."

He felt heat emanating from her cheek to his neck, where her face was currently buried. "Are you _stupid_? You think I'm just gonna tell you I love you after all _that_? Just to make you stay? I have a little more dignity than that."

Gakupo pulled away slightly so that he could rest his forehead on hers. "Please?"

She pouted. _Adorable_. "If I do, can I keep your CDs?"

He laughed. Typical. "Sure," he accepted.

"F-Fine." Cheeks burning, she stuttered, "I r-really like you, G-Gakupo. A-And I'm so... sorry if I can't be s-steady enough f-for you. O...Okay?"

He grinned. "Okay."

Then, he preceded to kiss the life out of her, delighted when she simply responded, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm begging you to bed me._

_Shine up my old brown shoes,_

_put on a brand new shirt;_

_I'll get home early from work if you say_

_that you love me._

–

**A/n : -whistles- Go, Gakkun! I didn't know you had it in you to be that tricky, you little minx~**

**I enjoyed writing Gumi immensely. She amuses me so much.**

**Read and Review!**

**(p.s. Should I up the rating? That would mean steamier scenes -eyebrow waggle- I'm still taking requests, too!)**


End file.
